THE BATTLE
by lovehermione12
Summary: the way the final battle was seen in my eyes some character deaths PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW IT rated T for the future and tell me who should be linked to HERMIONE, i really want to make something of this story and your help would be most valuable :


I don't own any thing that relates to harry potter only my own ideas, which suck, enjoy the boarding story.

The battle had lasted for over two days and Harry Potter was getting wick. His friends and family were holding it strong even though many had perished.

Fred and Charlie Weasley had died in the first hours of the battle along with Cho Chang, Tonks, Professor Slughorn, Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor Trelawney and Professor Sinistra. Many would tragically fallow.

The battle had ended with a green light and scream of Avada Kedavra from Harry Potter. Minutes later their would be tragic screams of agony from the family and friends finding loved once on the blood stained grass acres of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some happy reunions were made between loved once but there was mostly death in the air and on the ground.

The number of casualties on the light side was enormous, half of the dead and missing had not even been found. The weasleys only consisted of Ron, George and Mr. weasley some days later they found Flur and Bill's bodies on the other side of Hogwarts they were battered and bruised, then Mrs. Weasley. She had died were Bellatrix had tried to kill Ginny.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny were still lost in the forbidden forest. Neville Longbottom had seen them run in there just before Voldmort had died.

Hermione's POV

OMG, I know theses woods. I can't believe this.

Hermione Granger was running hysterically trying to get back to the others. She had no idea that the battle had been won or lost or still be going on for that matter. She was trying not to cry while running around like a lost rabbit.

Luna one of her best of friends had just died, in her very arms. Luna had asked her to tell Neville that she loved him and that she would see him when he was ready, to depart the world of the living as she had so beautifully put it.

Her last words had made Hermione cry even more

"Tell Neville that the tripuneias will look after him and our boy" she paused for just a second and continued, "promise to tell him Hermione… Promise me"

As Hermione looked at her dying friend, she made that very promise

"I promise Luna, I promise".

Ginny's POV

Her life was over. Ginny Weasley was starring up at Draco Malfoy.

"Prepare to die Weaslette." He sneered at her, while looking at her in a way that mad her want to curl up and disappear.

"Fuck off Malfoy, if it's a place where there's no you in it I would gladly go their" she was cut of by a blow from Malfoys fist "shut up muggle lover"

"I didn't know you were into muggle ways Malfoy………bloody ferret… oh and by the way you punch like a girl". Ginny was getting irritated if he had wanted to kill her he would of done it by know, it was really eating her up.

"What do you want from me' Ginny asked not really wanting to know the answer. "Wouldn't you like to know slut… the dark lord said he wanted the red headed Weasley for" were interrupted by a herd of centaur sprinting there way. As Ginny was tied down by a hex she was unable to run to safety.

"Malfoy help me…please" Ginny could not believe her self; she was begging Malfoy for help.

"No way Weasley " and that was the last thing Ginny heard as she was trampled by the herd of centaurs.

After the centaurs had gone Malfoy had left to. He was to disgusted to look at the trampled body of Ginny Weasley.

Normal POV

She was lying on the ground face down not moving or breathing. No one was around to find her, no one new that she was there in the middle of the forbidden forest. Her soul was long gone living with her fallen friends and family.

Her killer was long gone, gone with the last of the surviving death eaters. Before he had left he had looked at her face, wondering why he had not helped her but he brushed it of.

Okay, please review the story and tell me if you wuld like me to countinue with it or give me any other ideas.

Thanks


End file.
